


Bloom

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: His roses would live on.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days - May 17/Flowers grow where I'm laid to rest

His grave would not be among his roses, Aphrodite knew, but he knew also that it mattered little. He could tell each grave of a Pisces Saint without looking at their stones; their own roses found them all. Different sorts than his, most of them, and quite a few shied from his touch when he once made the mistake of trying to tend them. 

They were not wild, not a one. Each simply kept with its master, blooming contentedly and taking the care still being given. 

It was an oddly comforting thought at the end. 

His roses would live on.


End file.
